


【利艾】妈妈还是男妈妈好

by Martlet_DLC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 利艾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martlet_DLC/pseuds/Martlet_DLC
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	【利艾】妈妈还是男妈妈好

利威尔结束一天的事务回到家，把身上的各种易燃易爆高危道具都给卸了，换了件更软些的丝绸衬衫，推开卧室房门：“艾伦，到点了。”

床上躺了个长发的青年，身上盖了块薄被，雪白的布料下难掩微微凸起的腹部轮廓。他正在看一本古旧的童话集子，被利威尔一嗓子唤回魂，下意识的就想坐起来。

“唔呃……”肚子里的小东西随着他轻微的动作往下顶了一记，正正好戳在他最敏感的腺体上，他本来安逸的脸上突地飞上两抹绯红，好看的眼睛微微失焦，几声轻喘了从唇缝间溜了出来。

利威尔赶忙一个箭步向前，扶住爱人的肩膀让他坐起来：“没事吧？”

“呜……”一口贝齿把嘴唇咬得充了血，艾伦强忍着不让自己发起浪来，深吸一口气，“好像又长大了点，光是坐起来都会顶到了……”他双眼水淋淋的，一脸委屈地看向利威尔，“不锻炼了行吗？这样……会受不了的……”

利威尔叹了口气。

说到底责任还在他，没查清楚艾伦的体质就冒冒失失地做了，还仗着两个人都天赋异禀，一搞起来就昏天黑地，套子用光了干脆直接内射，等最后做清理的时候艾伦的肚子都鼓囊囊的溢满了精。

于是一发入魂。

韩吉对于突破生理极限的男妈妈表现出了异乎寻常的热情，全权担负起了医生的职责，倒也免得两人还得跑去医院产检，那指不定得被抓起来做研究。

她一本正经地对着一副男性生理结构图侃侃而谈，说到要紧处推了推眼镜，露出一个有些猥琐的笑容：“等胎儿成型了，随着胎位下移，会逐渐压迫到这里——”教棒一挥，指向一块小小的碗豆状腺体。

艾伦乍一下没反应过来，接着就听韩吉说：“前列腺，从另一个方向挤压同样会产生快感的哟~而且胎儿的头部接触面积更大，相比起你体验过的点撞击，整块同时施力大概会有不一样的体验吧，到时候记得告诉我一下噢！”

这下艾伦脸色都变了。

“不行。”利威尔心理斗争良久，还是狠下心来拒绝爱人，“韩吉说了，怀孕也要保持运动量，不然很可能会难产，何况是你这种特殊情况，我们得在前期把准备给做充分了。”

艾伦自己也知道这个道理，何况他才刚怀上三个多月，要是光这就受不了了，等那玩意再长大点他估计得疯。

光是想一想前列腺被无时无刻挤压着，还会随着胎儿不安分的动作改变方向，他就已经腰软的发颤了。

利威尔小心翼翼地架着艾伦站起来，感觉爱人像个没骨头的猫似的挂在自己身上，呼在颈侧的急促气息带着浓浓的情欲，几声轻哼更是直勾勾地钻进耳去，撩得他口干舌燥。

可天父在上，艾伦发誓他真不是故意要去撩拨利威尔的！只不过随着体态的改变，胎儿在重力作用下更直接地顶到了前列腺，加上躺了一整天突然起身的不适感，他浅浅地干呕了两下，却什么也吐不出来，只觉着肚子里涨得难受，可一波接一波的快感源源不断地从那颗小腺体中涌向四肢百骸，一时让他竟分不清这到底是孕吐，还是被太粗长的性器顶穿肚子带来的呕吐感。

“能走吗？”利威尔眼观鼻鼻观心，平复下满心的躁动往前走了小半步——

“呃啊！”身边的人一下子软了腰，筛糠似的抖出一声惊叫，半是惊慌半是甜腻，喘的像被操开了操透了——艾伦竟只走了一步便高潮了。

利威尔赶紧从身后整个把人架住，心下却对艾伦被出自己以外的东西弄到高潮很是不忒，坏心地去舔他怀孕后愈发敏感的耳垂，低音提琴般的声线直直地往人耳蜗里灌：“被孩子操有这么爽吗？不碰前面就能射？”

艾伦被臊得面红耳赤，还在高潮中的穴道不自觉地一开一合，似乎另一张小嘴也争着要来反驳。然后这张不安分的嘴就得到了回应——一根硬挺起来的物事顶上了他的穴口。

“既然不想散步就做点别的运动吧。”利威尔带着人往后一坐，胎儿随着惯性又往腺体上狠狠地一顶，与戳在穴口的性器前后夹击，艾伦差点没受住要哭出来，“医生说三四个月就可以做了，多扩张扩张有利于生产。”

“不……别……”艾伦不知所措地摇着头，一头细软的黑发糊上了眼泪和涎液，利威尔还什么都没做他就已经一团糟了。如果后面再插进来的话……前后一起刺激，会爽死的吧，会坏掉的，一定会的……

“不可以这么任性啊，艾伦。”利威尔慢条斯理地扒下两人的裤子，戳进去一个指节，果不其然里面已经发大水似的软了一片，滴滴答答渗出来的体液把底裤都打湿了大半，“都是要当妈妈的人了，还哭哭啼啼尿裤子算什么样子啊？”

“别说了呜……别弄…不要……”

利威尔没管，借着湿软的肠壁直接就插了进去。里面的穴肉比上面那张嘴诚实的多，刚吃到阔别已久的肉棒就热情地吸吮了起来，比起前几次做的生涩，怀了孕的艾伦更像是朵糜艳的玫瑰，或是颗熟透了的水蜜桃，轻轻一挤就能刺激出充沛的汁水，甜的让人停不下来。

但他好歹顾及着肚子里的孩子，没发狠地顶弄，只是浅浅的进去了半截，顶着最敏感的一点慢条斯理地研磨，但这也足够逼得艾伦边抖边射，爽到翻着白眼一抽一抽的哭，迷迷糊糊喊他‘不要了，不要再弄了，要坏了，要被磨烂了……’

最后利威尔也没射出来，艾伦红着脸俯下身去帮他口，还不怕死地嘬出精来吞了下去。

利威尔脸上的表情一下子危险了起来，咬牙切齿地掐着艾伦的下巴去跟他接吻：“仗着我不敢狠弄你是吧？行，你现在可了劲地作，等生完了孩子，你前列腺都被操透了，变成稍微碰一碰不弄前面就能射的体质，我再跟你算账。”

艾伦：害怕.gif


End file.
